1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to human female crotch enhancing article to provide the human female wearer with subtle understated sexual expression and subtle non-verbal communication, short of exposing themselves when viewed on the outer crotch surface of a human female wearer's undergarments, lingerie, panty hose or outer garments of every day dress or casual usage or tight fitting clothing, body suits, swim suits, leotard, sports tights, or similarly thin or close-fitting outer garments and the like.
2. Glossary of Terms
The term undergarments for the human female crotch enhancing article refers to panties, boxers, bikinis, nylons, teddies, lingerie, swim suits, panty hose and the like and the term outer garments for the human female crotch enhancing article refers to every day dress or casual usage or tight fitting clothing, body suits, swim suits, leotard, sports tights, or similarly thin or close-fitting outer garments and the like. The human female crotch enhancing article also may be utilized for figure control garments or human female protective athletic garments and the like.
The human female “genitalia” or “external genitalia” is a collective term used to describe the visible external human female genital region extending from the mons pubis to the perenium.
The “exaggerated pudendal cleft” is a term used with the simulated appearance of the human female external genitalia and refers to all or any combination of labia majora as if spread open manually or as if the human female's thighs are far apart or as if labia majora is not spread open, labia minora, clitoris, clitoral hood and other externally visible parts of the female genitalia within the pudendal cleft as they appear to project out of the labia majora starting from anterior commissure of labia majora to posterior commissure of labia majora or part thereof associated with the human female external genitalia.
The item “pudendal region” refers to the externally visible female genitalia and is limited to labia majora, labia minora, the clitoris, and the vestibule.
The term “human female crotch enhancing element” refers an integral or separate volume of the human female crotch enhancing article of the type for placement on the outer crotch portion of a female garment, or a female crotch enhancing article of the type insertable into the space between the outer cloth layer and an inner cloth layer of a human female garment's crotch, or a female crotch enhancing article of the type for placement on the body facing side of a human female garment's crotch where the human female garment consists of an outer cloth layer and an inner cloth layer; and which gives the simulated appearance of exaggerated contours and curves associated with the human female external genitalia without the pudendal cleft associated with the human female external genitalia; or with the simulated appearance of the exaggerated pudendal cleft associated with the human female external genitalia with all or any combination of labia majora as if spread open manually or as if the human female's thighs are far apart or as if labia majora is not spread open, labia minora, clitoris, clitoral hood and other externally visible parts of the female genitalia within the pudendal cleft as they appear to project out of the labia majora starting from anterior commissure of labia majora to posterior commissure of labia majora or part thereof associated with the human female external genitalia.
3. Description of the Related Art
Padded clothing apparel has a long history of use in the clothing industry. For example, the padded brassiere, padded shoulder inserts have enjoyed success. Padded garments with permanently secured or removable pads have also been in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,531 issued to Nalbandian on Feb. 15, 1994 entitled, “Female Garment” describes a female garment consisting of an outer layer comprising the female garment material with single fold seam and a second layer attached on the inner surface of the outer layer and covers the single fold seam of the first layer to simulate the contours of the external female genitalia. In contrast, the present invention pertains to a female crotch enhancing article of the type for placement on the outer crotch portion of a female garment, or a female crotch enhancing article of the type insertable into the space between the outer cloth layer and an inner cloth layer of a human female garment's crotch, or a female crotch enhancing article of the type for placement on the body facing side of a human female garment's crotch where the human female garment consists of an outer cloth layer and an inner cloth layer; and with separate or integral cosmetic human female crotch enhancer volume which is at least partially or wholly formed by a cosmetic human female crotch enhancer element positioned on the human female garment's outer crotch portion or positioned on or within any combination of body facing side, outside or within the outer and inner layer of a human female garment's crotch which gives the simulated appearance of exaggerated contours and curves associated with the human female external genitalia without the pudendal cleft associated with the human female external genitalia; or with the simulated appearance of the exaggerated pudendal cleft associated with the human female external genitalia with all or any combination of labia majora as if spread open manually or as if the human female's thighs are far apart or as if labia majora is not spread open, labia minora, clitoris, clitoral hood and other externally visible parts of the female genitalia within the pudendal cleft as they appear to project out of the labia majora starting from anterior commissure of labia majora to posterior commissure of labia majora or part thereof associated with the human female external genitalia without or with the simulated pubic hair on the outside of the cosmetic human female crotch enhancer element to provide the human female wearer with subtle understated sexual expression and subtle non-verbal communication, short of exposing themselves when viewed on the outer crotch surface of a human female wearer's undergarments or outer garments of every day dress or casual usage or tight fitting clothing, body suits, swim suits, leotard, sports tights, or similarly thin or close-fitting outer garments and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,101 issued to Briendel on May 12, 1998 entitled, “Men's Padded Brief” describes mens' padded brief. There is no focus on providing the simulated appearance of exaggerated curves and contours associated with the human female's external genitalia.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,120 issued to Balit on Dec. 7, 1999 entitled, “Swim And Body Suit Support System” describe a swim or body suit for providing better support. There is no focus on providing the simulated appearance of exaggerated curves and contours associated with the human female's external genitalia.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,217 issued to Judson on Jan. 16, 2001 entitled, “Undergarments With Multiple Inserts” focus on female undergarments with tummy-contacting or breast-contacting panel for inserts. There is no focus on providing the simulated appearance of exaggerated curves and contours associated with the human female's external genitalia.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,648 issued to Noel, et. al. on Jun. 18, 2002 entitled, “Method Of Making Shaped Foam Implements” describes a method of making three dimensional foam implement. There is no focus on providing the simulated appearance of exaggerated curves and contours associated with the human female's external genitalia.
None of the references suggest the usage of human female crotch enhancing articles to provide the human female wearer with subtle understated sexual expression and subtle non-verbal communication, short of exposing themselves when viewed on the outer crotch surface of a human female wearer's undergarments or outer garments of every day dress or casual usage or tight fitting clothing, body suits, swim suits, leotard, sports tights, or similarly thin or close-fitting outer garments and the like.